robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Silenced
// Just before I start, I want you all to know that this is genuinely perhaps the worst thing I've ever written, as it's my first creepypasta. My apologies for errors. Also this is based off of a true event. I'm not saying it's real, but the event sparked an idea. I thought it'd be fun! I take any and all critisim! Anyways, let's get into this! Hello, my name is Kai. I'm here to tell you about my worst expierence on Roblox. See, I've been on the site since 2012 (2011 if you count my unused account that didn't have the chat feature) and many bad things have happened, but it's typically just the occasional troll. Never anything serious. I took such a liking to my Roblox avatar that I gave him a name. I had dubbed him Kebbi Utama, the ultimate dancer. Kebbi and I had many adventures together. I bought him outfits (much to the expense of my wallet, of course.) and took him to fun places. I felt a deep connection with such a petty little thing with no true conciousness. I'm sure deep in my heart, he felt the same somehow. All that changed, however. Even if I didn't like it. Here's my story. I had recently just gotten a new computer for Christmas. It was wonderful and quite a lovely upgrade from my slow running amazon tablet, which I had been using to play Roblox on. Now that I had a computer, I'd be able to make my own games! I did just that, choosing the suburban template. I put a few free models in and that was that. "Alright, Kebbi," I whispered to my inanimate companion on the screen. "I think we're ready to show this off to our friend!" I didn't expect him to reply. Not like it mattered, as I felt a mutual agreement in the air. I knew deep down Kebbi cared for me somehow. I never wanted it to change. But this isn't a happy story. Nothing in this godforsaken world ever is. Nevermind that, though. Our place wasn't even close to being done, but it would suffice until I got the motivation to finish it. Once my friend came online, I allowed him to come in. We joked around on call until we both got a message on top of our screens that said "I WILL HACK YOU TOO! Your fate has been sealed." That pissed me off. I did ''NOT ''want to be hacked. I quickly searched all over the internet for an explanation, only coming up with a few results, but no answer. I deleted every model in the game, not knowing what had caused that. I then set the game to private. My anxiety was skyrocketing. This couldn't be serious, right? Well, no hacking occured, but Kebbi changed for the worse. It wasn't noticable until a week or so later, when a mask appeared on Kebbi. I hadn't bought a mask, had I? No, I had bought the bear face mask, but I never had Kebbi wear it. This was a bandit mask. This exact one for 40 Robux: https://www.roblox.com/catalog/20642008/Bandit That wasn't too bad, honestly. I thought Kebbi looked nice. I complimented his new look either though it freaked me out a little. I felt uncomfortable afterwards, like Kebbi had insulted me back instead of thanking me. Of course, he wasn't real, so it was fine! Right..? I didn't know. But I couldn't doubt myself. Kebbi had been my "friend" for seven years now. But I didn't want it on. I switched to the bear mask. It didn't cover his face almost entirely and I thought it looked cute! But it wouldn't switch from the bandit mask, which I thought was annoying. I kept trying to force it. It dissapeared from my inventory after the tenth try. I sighed in defeat, muttering about how stupid this was. "Oh, come on! You would have looked cute in that. Not that ugly bandana." I hissed. I got a gentle shock from my computer, which made me gasp in surpise. That was just too weird. I decided to let my computer rest for the day. I came back to Roblox a few days later, ready to play. "What game should we play today, Kebbi?" I asked, scrolling through the front page. Nothing caught my eye, except a reccomended game only titled silenced. This was the place: https://www.roblox.com/games/2854638574/K0kichi-0umas-Place-Number-15 You can't play it. Only I could, as it's private. That was odd. Did Kebbi make this? Did I accidentally make it? I didn't know. Of course Kebbi couldn't have made it. He wasn't alive. Must have been a glitch. I just shrugged it off. Why was it even in my reccomended? Could you be reccomended your own games? I wasn't going to play it. My cursor moved towards the game, though. Ah, okay. That was terrifying. "Do you want me to play that one, Kebbi?" I whispered, clicking on the game. I didn't like the feeling that hung in the air at all, but it was an agreement. I clicked play. It was the default suburban map, except there were various free models that were just... unsettling. Misplaced, even. I walked into the furnished home, not noticing anything out of place. However, Kebbi sat down on the kitchen stools when I walked over there. There was a model of a fork there. Had it always been on the table? I didn't know, but it was fine. The camera angle turned to face Kebbi. His bandit mask was gone. What I saw was a disgusting sight. His mouth was crudely stitched up to the sides of his head and it had as much detail as Roblox could possibly pull off. It looked like whoever had stitched him up either didn't care about how much pain they were causing or just wanted to shut him up. "Kebbi, oh god." I muttered. How did this happen? His usual apathetic stare seemed more.. ah, what's the word.. dull? Kebbi grabbed the fork in front of him and tried to pry apart his painful looking stitches. I wanted to stop him. "Kebbi! No! No no no! Hey! Don't do that, buddy. Please put it down!" I whined uselessly. I knew he'd hate having such disgusting things on his face. Kebbi was one for style and fashion! Not this. I heard muffled screeching as he vicioulsy stabbed at his mouth, trying to get the stitches loose. It was hurting him. My face started to burn. I was sharing his pain. I could tell. The chat was spammed with "YOUR FAULT" and "YOU SILENCED ME" What? Me? No. I'd never hurt him like that. He kept repeating "AM I PRETTY? DON'T YOU JUST LOVE ME?" over and over. Oh Jesus, what have I done...? I broke down into tears, watching him destroy his own flesh. My fault. My fault. My fault my fault my faultmyfaultmyfaultfaultmyfaultmyfault ALL MY FAULT. My laptop shut off in the middle of my panic attack. I wasn't calm. I was terrified. I choked out a few more sobs before sitting up. "Kebbi?" I whispered, trying to turn my computer back on. Text appeared on my screen. "WHAT?" it read. Should I type? Should I speak? I decided to talk. "Kebbi, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you!" "SILENCE." He was mad. I knew he was. I saw him in the screen, but he seemed more humanlike. I felt so bad. I wanted to take the hurt away from him. "YOU'RE NEXT, KAI. WE'RE FRIENDS. WE SHARE PAIN." The screen read. I sobbed hopelessly. I didn't want Kebbi to hurt me or my family. Kebbi walked up to the screen and showed off that disgusting mess of stitches and blood. I nearly vomitted. "STOP! KEBBI, STOP IT!" I wailed, sheilding my eyes. I slammed my laptop shut, running out of my room. Kebbi couldn't hurt my family or me. He isn't real. I hadn't touched that godforsaken thing since the death of my parents. I know, I skipped ahead, but truthfully all I remember is seeing them dead before me with forks stabbed in various places. I locked myself in my room, but not before throwing my laptop out of the window. I'm only writing this to warn you. To tell my tale. To.. to..? I don't remember. I'm sure he's coming for me next. I've been forgetting so many things. It's taken me weeks to write this. There's really no point in this, right? Tell me I'm not going crazy. Oh god. I don't know what's going to become of me or if this will even make it to the public. Please don't ever go anywhere Kebbi is. Please, he'll hurt you. If you ever see him in his game, it isn't me. I swear. He'll mess with your head. He wants more to suffer like he has. You can try to convince him it wasn't you who hurt him, but he probably wont believe you. I'm sorry for not remembering many details, but as I said, I've been losing it for awhile. I can't sleep anymore. He'll be there. But, hey. What's the point, right? He's taken everything I love. Good luck and may whatever god you believe in be with you. Take this story as a warning. Thank you. Category:Entities